


Idiotic Moves

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Wizarding Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-20
Updated: 2006-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Snape's thoughts after Remus Lupin was hired as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. Warning: very bitter Snape





	Idiotic Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

he werewolf is coming back. The bloody _werewolf_ that nearly _killed_ me is coming back to teach _children._ Albus, in a monumentally stupid decision, invited a Dark creature to come and teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Terribly ironic, isn't it?

And Black escaped from Azkaban. That fortress of nightmares, the most secure prison in the history of wizardkind, has been outsmarted by an insane murderous bastard, and no one knows how he did it, not even I. I suspect Lupin would know. Lupin always knew nearly everything regarding Black. They always _were_ too close for comfort. The werewolf and the murderer, best friends. How appropriate.

I know a great deal of Dark magic, probably more than Black ever knew, Death Eater or not, but I know of no spell that could get a man without a wand out of a closely guarded prison surrounded by Dementors, and all without leaving even a trace of his passage. How could _Black_ have known a spell like that when not even I did? Why didn't he escape earlier, if he could? And the question that has tormented me for the past twelve years... _how_ could I not have known that Black was a Death Eater? Albus doesn't blame me, but I blame myself.

I may not like any of the Potters, but I wouldn't want any of them dead. I owe James Potter a life-debt. Lily never really did anything wrong, aside from her lapse of sanity when she married Potter. And Harry Potter is a child. No child deserves death, no matter what he is like, and that is another reason to hate Black. Nothing but a monster would really want to kill a child.

I certainly don't like the Potter brat, but he means something to the wizarding world, and his death would produce wide-spread panic. Everybody would believe that, with the Boy-Who-Lived gone, the Dark Lord will come back. Logic won't even enter into people's minds if their idol was murdered by a notorious Death Eater. So he must be protected. And Albus chose Remus Lupin to be that protection.

With all due respect, Albus is an idiot. Hiring a Death Eater's Dark creature best friend to protect the boy who defeated the Dark Lord could not be anything but the act of a stupid or insane man. I expressed my concerns to Albus, of course, but he says he has "reason to believe" that Lupin wouldn't betray us. The man is a werewolf, for crying out loud! It is in his very nature to kill, maim, destroy, betray. And Albus wants someone like this to stop a Death Eater. And someone who is not just a Death Eater, but who is the werewolf's best friend.

I can't forget how Black tried to murder me in sixth year. How he told me to prod the knot on the Whomping Willow and go down the tunnel, knowing full well what I would meet down there. A werewolf, who I finally knew to be Remus Lupin, was waiting for me, teeth bared, snarling, nearly drooling as he obviously thought about killing me or turning me. A monster, a vicious disgusting monster, that's what both of them were, one figuratively and one literally. Both of them were probably anticipating seeing my throat ripped out, disgusting little _beasts_ that they were. Lucky for me Potter was squeamish and stopped them.

And now Lupin's coming back, to threaten more students, and they aren't even to know he's a werewolf. They can't know enough to protect themselves, because otherwise the School Governors will throw Lupin out. I don't profess to understand how this can be a bad thing.

Lupin is helping Black. I may have no proof for this, but I know he is. Lupin was _always_ helping Black, and I can't imagine that this is any exception. Helping Black gives him a chance to explore his bloodthirsty tendencies, and as a werewolf, I'm sure he'll just jump at the chance. Albus doesn't understand this, of course, but Albus was never at the other end of a snarling werewolf just waiting to bite him.

It doesn't matter if Lupin's calm and almost pleasant in human form. That calm exterior is just hiding the heart of a wolf. Albus may not see it, Minerva may not see it, but it's there. Werewolves can't suppress their urges to kill, maim, destroy. Someone is going to get hurt, and Albus doesn't understand that. He thinks Lupin is a _tame_ werewolf, but I know better.

I shall, of course, continue in trying to persuade Albus that hiring Lupin is a bad idea. I can't let either him or Black hurt the students, any of them. They're just children, and no matter what awful personalities some of them have, no matter how arrogant or nasty or impulsive or clumsy they are, they need to be protected. They don't deserve death or torture, so I shall do my best to keep them from it.


End file.
